Never Play with Fire Revised
by Tallarico
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have always been fighting partners, but what happens when Kurama wants more? And what will Hiei do when a dangerous threat looms over the both of them? Warning: YAOI! Also, note that this is a revised story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

A/N: So, I actually wrote sixteen chapters of this story when I was twelve and it got really good reviews. People were still reading it even just last year, so I figure it's good enough to restore and finish. This version will hopefully be much more polished and yeah, I'll probably finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters and I also do not own the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing." Aerosmith and Linda Perry do.

I was sitting up on the stage singing, my emerald eyes darting back and forth.  
_Where was he?_ I had seen him in this club many times, hidden from most eyes at a dark corner table. He would come and watch me sing but soon after the song finished, he would disappear.  
The music started up slowly, the violins playing a sad, love struck melody. My eyes flicked one last time to his table before I started to sing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

Watch you smile while you are sleeping,

While you are far away and dreaming,

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,

I could stay lost in this moment forever,

Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

What if I had chosen the one night he decided not to show up?

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,

And I wondering what you are dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you are seeing,

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

And I don't want to miss one smile,

I don't want to miss one kiss,

I just want to be with you right here with you,

Just like this, I just want to hold you close,

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment,

For all of the rest of time

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

That's when I saw him. He was sitting in the corner watching the whole time. His red eyes were large with surprise and confusion. He had found the obvious reason why I had chosen this song. He knew I was singing it to him and that I had meant every word.  
Then he ran out as fast as he possibly could.  
Replacing the microphone, I dashed backstage and outside through the stage door. Chasing after him, I hoped that the cool air would soothe the fire burning my cheeks. God, I was making a fool of myself.

"Hiei! Hiei, would you please wait up?! Hiei!" I yelled until he stopped in a secluded alley.  
"What do you want from me fox?" He asked angrily, looking up at me with those burning red eyes.  
"I just-I mean, I wanted to tell you...Hiei can I ask you something?" I questioned, a little out of breath.  
"I can tell that no matter what I say, you are going to ask me anyway so you might as well." He answered, annoyed.  
"Have you ever loved someone? I don't mean love like how you love Yukina," at this he sent a glare my way. "I mean love like you never want to let that person go. Love like you'd give your life for them?"  
He got a wounded look on his face, like I had dragged up an ancient memory he had buried deep in his heart. In a tiny voice, barely above a whisper he answered, "Yes."  
Taking a large breath I prepared to tell him something that I had hidden for four long years. "Well Hiei I love someone like that too. Hiei, I love you like that."

A/N Ha-ha you got to wait till I can think of the next chapter and write it down ha-ha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N: Hey, it got a little reception, even with its crappy first chapter. Now I've just got to get the old readers back along with the newbies and it'll be a jolly ol' party.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

Hiei stared at me with wide eyes for what seemed like forever. I could feel the tears coming as he stared silently.  
"Hiei will you say something?!"  
"How could you be so stupid? You've lived in this Ningenkai for way too long if you think you love me! Kurama how could be such a total and complete idiot?! Why would I love you?!" By this time he was yelling at the top of his lungs. His red eyes burned with emotions and what almost looked like hatred.  
"I'm sorry Hiei, you're right. Stupid me huh?" I said, forcing a chuckle as I started to walk away. I was biting my lip to keep the tears from running down my cheeks.  
"Stupid Kitsune thinking you love me. What an idiot." He said, walking slowly behind me, making sure not to get closer the two feet.  
Suddenly, I turned on my heels, full of rage. "If you don't love me, why are you following me home?! Go away Hiei!" I shouted into the fire demons face, surprising him.  
Then he turned and walked down the alley, not looking back once. It was when he disappeared I realized I had yelled at him.  
"Hiei come back I didn't mean it!" I yelled weakly, not knowing if I should try to follow him or not. I decided against it and walked the rest of the way home

I wasn't surprised when I walked home to an empty house. Mother had been gone a lot between work and her new boyfriend, Greg. Sure enough as I walked over to the kitchen counter there laid a note saying-  
Suiichi,  
Gone to Greg's for dinner and dancing. Won't be home till later. There are leftovers in the fridge!  
Love you,  
Shiori

Well at least one of us was out having a good time. Walking over to the fridge I started to make myself some dinner.

_How could I have been so stupid?! It was my one chance to tell him how I felt and I blew it. He's not the idiot I am!_ I pondered my own stupidity while banging my head against the wall in Yusuke's room. I'd had to sleep in his room for the past three nights due to the cold weather. The close proximity to Kurama didn't hurt either. Yusuke chose this moment to walk in.

"Hey Hiei, I can see you're mad so I'm just gunna tell you. My mother's kicking you out because she doesn't really think you're safe and all that so go try Kuwabara's house or some thing, ok man? I'm sorry to load this on you when you're having a bad day. Maybe Kurama will let you spend the night with him?"  
At the mention of the Kitsune's name I looked up sharply. Yusuke looked back with an air of sympathy. He held my stuff out and I quickly grabbed it.  
"Well, you're welcome back any time my mom's gone, ok Hiei? Later." Yusuke said as I jumped out his window and on to the street. Sighing, I walked off into the darkness not knowing where to go.

I woke up on the couch, the T.V. on a discovery channel program and a T.V. dinner in my lap. Groaning, I yawned and threw the dinner away. That's when I heard it. A small tapping sound. At first I just thought one of the tree branches was hitting a window but then I heard someone yell "Open up, you idiot!"  
"Hiei?!" I yelled, opening my living room window wide enough so he could jump in. It was freezing outside and raining on top of that, so Hiei was pacing back and forth in my living room, desperately trying to warm up. The scene laid out in front of me was too much and a laugh escaped my lips.  
"Oh shut up fox, it isn't that funny!" He snapped making me shut my mouth.  
"You're right Hiei, I'm sorry. Do you want a blanket? You look frozen." I asked, worried about him catching a cold.  
"Yeah, a blanket would be nice." He mumbled as he rubbed his arms, trying to jump-start his circulation again.  
I ran upstairs to the linen closet to get him a blanket. When I came back down I saw him curled up on the couch, fast asleep.  
"Good night Hiei." I whispered, turning off the T.V. and throwing the blanket over him. Lying down at the other end of the couch I fell asleep wondering how I would explain this to my mother.

A/N: Please read and review. More to come soon (if it is desired.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, people have been adding this to their watch list, so I figure I owe you enough to continue, right

A/N: Well, people have been adding this to their watch list, so I figure I owe you enough to continue, right?

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

Groaning, I fought of the feeling of wakefulness, not yet wanting another day to start. The sun wouldn't allow my negativity however as it shined its rays directly into my eyes, urging me to get up and greet the morning. As my crimson eyes worked their way open, I was caught in a quick wave of confusion.

_Where the hell am I?_

Glancing around the room, I felt a rush of relief when I remembered the previous night and realized that I was safely sleeping on Kurama's living room couch. Hearing a soft murmur, I looked down into my lap and found the Kitsune's head nestled in my lap, his scarlet hair lightly brushing my thighs as he shifted. He had a long arm crooked around my waist and his mouth was slightly ajar, a gentle smiled placed upon his lips. Staring down at him, my eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

_He loves me._

Was it really possible? Had the human been lying? Even worse than knowing the answers to these impossible questions was knowing that I hadn't told him that I felt the same way. Thinking about the whole ordeal just made me feel even more aggravated than waking up. Why did it have to be so difficult to admit just one little thing?

Sighing, I looked down at Kurama and was surprised to find his emerald eyes staring back. His cheeks were stained pink as he muttered, "I'm sorry Hiei. I must have fallen asleep…" An embarrassed smile crept onto his face as his sat up and gave a little yawn. His bright hair tumbled messily down his back, snarled from a night of tossing and turning. Even having just woken up, he was still one of the most spectacular creatures I'd ever seen.

"Hiei, are you alright? You're staring at me." His gentle voice brought me out of my thought process, causing a scowl to alight my features.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with fox," I mumbled, getting off of the couch and putting some distance between us. Being too near the man made it difficult to breath at times. Sneering, I questioned, "Don't you have to go to that school thing today?"

Standing up, he shook his head and answered simply, "No. I don't go to school on Saturdays." Heading into the next room, he called, "Would you like something to eat?"

I followed him part of the way and parked a frown on my face. "No, I'm leaving. Don't expect me back anytime soon." Turning, I walked out the door and walked as calmly as I could until I was out of sight. As soon as his house disappeared over the horizon, I broke into a blind run. I needed time to think.

"Don't expect me back anytime soon."

I sighed, my heart feeling heavy. Walking upstairs to my room, I sat down at my desk and looked at the three pictures that sat there. The first was of my mother, her mouth open wide with laughter as she watched me play in the park. I'd only been in my human form for seven years at the time. It was strange to see how so much time could pass and so much could change when you were living amongst humans.

The second picture was of my step-brother. It was his most recent school picture and he looked absolutely miserable. He had a fake smiled stamped on his face and his eyes were saying "Let me out of here." He'd been forced to wear a bow-tie, a personal torture for him.

The final picture had been taken by Koenma after one of our missions. Yusuke had his arm around Keiko and was feigning a spirit gun at the camera (probably the reason the picture had come out crooked). Botan stood on Yusuke's other side, with Kuwabara behind them all, his arms spread wide to encompass everyone in the photo. I was beside Botan and my face was stretched into a huge smile. At the last second, I had pulled Hiei into the picture and his face was looking up at mine, his expression luminious with irritation. Did he really hate being around us so much?

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind of such negative thoughts. "An un-organized house leads to an un-organized mind." Cleaning up the place before my mother returned would brighten her day and hopefully my outlook on things. Making a list in my mind, I headed downstairs to get started.

_What am I doing here?_ I had to be an idiot. I'd been gone less than five minutes and I'd started to miss him. Halfway down his street, I had changed my mind and now I was on his stoop once more, ready to rush into his house with all the courage I could muster.

_This is stupid._

Pushing open the front door, I looked around for any signs of the fox. Not finding him, I decided on a better tactic. "I need to speak with you Kurama!"

_That was graceful._

"Yes Hiei?" He answered, peeking his head in from the kitchen. His hair was pulled back in a long tail and he had one of those stupid feathery things in his hand. At a moment when he should have looked ridiculous, I'd never felt more intimidated.

"It's about what you said yesterday."

Pain flashed through his eyes as I mentioned it but he pasted a smile on anyways. "Think nothing of it Hiei. Forget I even said it. I just hope it won't ruin our friendship. You're an excellent fighting partner and I don't want to lose you over some silly misunderstanding." He tried to look joking and as if he would rather forget the whole thing as well but his true feelings shined through the act.

Feeling frustrated, I uttered, "That's not it you stupid fox. I was lying." Gnawing on the inside of my lip, I pondered how he would respond.

"Lying? What do you mean Hiei?" His green eyes shone bright with angry tears. He was worried that I was pulling him along on a string and that I was going to hurt him even more.

"Kurama, I was lying when I said I didn't love you. I've been lying for four years. I do love you. So, you can stop being all upset now, okay?" A line of blood ran down my chin as I bit too deeply into my lip. Kurama just stared at me as though a massive horn had just grown in place of my jagan eye. Suddenly, he dropped his feathery thing and grabbed me to him, his arms pulling me so tightly into his chest that I lost my breath. For the first time in weeks, I smiled. "Stupid Kitsune."

A/N: Well, there is Chapter Three. Sorry if I'm slow with this guys. I'm finishing up a show and trying to get a lot done in time for senior year. Be patient! D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I guess I should state right now that this story isn't nearly over

A/N: Well, I guess I should state right now that this story isn't nearly over. I suppose the last chapter could have been the end but it's not. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hiei wrapped his arms ever so carefully around my waist, his touch tentative. Resting my cheek on his spiky hair, I smiled to myself. Was this really happening? Could I really be allowed such a pleasure as this? Feeling the need for a test, I pulled slightly away from the fire youkai. "Hiei, do you really care for me?"

His burning eyes looked questioning as he scoffed. "Why would I lie about that?"

Biting my lower lip, I shrugged and cupped his chin in my hand. "Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to punch me when I did this," I murmured, leaning towards him until my lips grazed against his ever so lightly. He drew in a quick breath out of surprise but eagerly returned my affection. His hands reached up and his fingers tangled in my hair, giving him a more dominate grasp over the situation. I was so under his control that I barely even registered the door opening and didn't realize anyone had entered until I heard Yusuke's voice.

"Hey Kurama, is it okay if I crash here tonight?" He yelled his question, his head swiveling around to find me, his eyes quickly lured to Hiei and I tangled in each other's arms. Hiei promptly shoved me onto the ground and I tried in vain to hide the blush spreading to my cheeks. "Whoa, were you two just….were you making out?" Yusuke practically screamed the statement, looking fairly confused at the scene being played out in front of him. I opened my mouth to try and explain but Hiei's hand to my stomach swiftly stopped me.

"No, I was showing Kurama a new move to use in battle. Keep your stupid human mind out of the gutter. It must be from hanging out with the maggot so much," Hiei muttered, obviously referring to Kuwabara.

Yusuke's dark eyebrows drew together as he chortled, "Yeah, okay. Hah, you guys kissing? I must need more sleep, eh Kurama?" He kept forcing the same laugh as he helped me up off the floor. I smiled back as normally as I could and nodded, hurrying to show him the room he could stay in. Anything to try and clear my mind.

Later that night while I was getting ready to go to sleep, Hiei walked in.

"Yusuke's asleep," he stated as his excuse to come and talk to me. He wasn't the type to come right out and say he wanted to be in my company. Looking around the room, he sighed. "You could never guess that the feared Youko Kurama lived here. It looks like any other ningen room." He snickered softly, glancing my way.

"I suppose you're right. If people knew I was here, I'd probably have been captured and killed by now." I glanced over at his face and noticed the deep pain in his eyes. I tried to recover the situation by adding a whispered, "But no one would ever find me."

He blinked, his face returning to its neutral position. "I suppose if they haven't found you for sixteen years, you're pretty safe." The faintest hint of smiles graced his lips as he got on the bed and crawled toward me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Night fox."

I smiled at his collapsed form in front of me before wrapping my arms around him, breathing in the spicy scent of his hair. "Good night Hiei."

A moan was the first sound I made as I felt the sun's blaring presence in all three of my eyes. Groping around for my headband, I grabbed various other parts of my bedfellow's body, glad he was still deep asleep and missing the reddening of my face as I touched him. Finally finding the missing headband, I secured it back into place. Opening my eyes to mere slits, I looked down at Kurama's sleeping form. He looked rather peaceful with his mouth slightly open in a grin. The peace was disturbed by the sure tell crashing sounds of Yusuke waking up in the room beneath us. Frowning, I grabbed Kurama's shoulders and shook him, hoping he'd wake up without much effort. His emerald eyes looked dazed as he tried to focus on me. "Hmm? Good morning Hiei, did you need something?" He sat up and smiled that dazzling smile at me, causing my thoughts to run like scared rabbits into the underbrush. "Hiei? You're staring. What's the matter?"

I could only shake my head in response as my eyes roved down the planes of his bare chest. I hadn't realized that he'd taken his shirt off before getting in bed. Now I tried to memorize every inch of him available. It wasn't like I hadn't seen Kurama with his shirt off before but usually he was injured and I was beyond frustrated with myself for being unable to show how very much him being in pain worried me. Now, my eyes were allowed to gaze openly and I wanted every second I could savor. Too bad the stupid fox kept interrupting me with that silly look on his face as if _I_ were the crazy one. "Hm? Oh, nothing is wrong. I just thought you should know that Yusuke is awake and that it'll be much harder to explain me in your bed. You should probably hurry and get ready."

He nodded before gracefully getting out of bed and searching his closet for just the right thing to wear. "What I should do is find you something new to wear. You've been in those same clothes for awhile now and they've got to be getting dirty. I mean, you can't wear the same thing every day, can you?"

I was about to shrug off his comment when I saw him grip the edge of his closet, his knuckles going white. "Kurama?" I asked my voice low with worry. His head dipped into his chest as he swayed slightly, as if a large gust of wind had blown and knocked him off balance. As soon as I got to my feet, he started falling, his long elegant body hitting the floor with the softest thud, the sound echoing in my ears, sounding my louder and much more terrifying than it had to the rest of the world.

A/N Yeah, that's right, there's a twist in this simple plot. Hah! Well, sorry that I'm slow at updating. Keep up your sweet reviews!


End file.
